Kenna Leionas (Earth-9001)
Backstory The Superior Black Widow is Kenna Leionas, a 16 year old from Houston, Texas. She was in a hardware store when a would-be robber pulled a gun on the cashier and demanded all of the money from the register. She was surprised to discover that she both knew the exact model of the gun, and could tell that it wasn't loaded, despite never having any interest in guns. She tried to tell the cashier, but the robber attacked her with a knife, and she was further surprised to find that she seemed to have great skill in martial arts, easily subduing the criminal. At home she found a pair of semi-automatic pistols, bracelets with several weapons and gadgets attached, and twin katanas, forged from Adamantium, one of the strongest metals in existence. She also found a pretty gnarly short-range teleporter similar to Deadpool's. She joined the Superiors soon after they were founded. She had many victories to her name, before she finally suffered the ultimate loss, and was killed by the Hate Monger. Equipment Standard Equipment: Two pistols, 45 caliber, but with extremely high-quality powder, bringing velocity up to 2500 f\s (60 shots per gun, two extra clips per gun). Two sneak guns, 100 caliber, high quality titanium alloy bullets, 4500 f\s velocity (4 shots per gun, no extra clips). Two Widow bracelets, equipped with 800 lbs, 65 ft grappling hooks, tipped with diamond-tipped osmium darts for penetrating almost any material (the widow's line) small laser blasters, able to cut through titanium at 0.8 cm\s (the Widow's bite), 500 million volt tasers, made to attach to a foe and not stop shocking them until they lose consciousness (the Widow's sting), bombs that release millions of nanobots that devour metallic materials, causing mass destruction (Widow's Spawn) and simple high explosives. She also often carried twin adamantium katanas that she refers to as "the girls." Her suit is tough, and can deflect knives and decrease the impact of fists and blunt weapons, but gives very little protection against bullets. Her teleporter is linked to her mind can teleport her anywhere within about 130 feet. However, if she attempts to teleport too much farther than that, she suffers a risk of reappearing with grievous injuries, or dead. Techniques, Skills, and Feats Notable Attacks and Techniques: Simply attacking with martial arts, guns and swords. Uses bombs and lasers in extreme situations. In her Superior Mode, she unloaded the 64 bullets she had left in her pistols all at once, and each one of them pierced the skull of one of the Ninety-Nine, a elite force of criminals in the service of the Kingpin (who were nearly 120 yards away). The shots were aimed and fired with such rapidity that she fired off each shot before even one of the Ninety-Nine could raise their weapons. In other words, she aimed and fired 64 shots with perfect accuracy in less than 2 seconds. She can kill with her bare hands with great ease, and once stated (whether or not she was being serious is unknown) that she knew 467 different ways to kill with just one hand. She fights fairly flashily, and with style when up against an opponent that she knows she can beat. But when up against a worthy opponent, she uses a much more efficient, no-nonsense fighting style. Her greatest feat, perhaps, was when she shot three bullets out of the air fired within a quarter-second of each other... at different targets. This was ''without ''her Superior Mode. Category:Ninjas Category:Gun Wielders Category:Female Characters Category:Super Agility Category:Peak Humans Category:Stevethebarbarian's Pages Category:Black Hair Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Characters Category:Earth-9001 Category:American Category:Sixth Sense Category:Martial Artists Category:Blade Wielders Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Teleportation Category:Deceased Characters Category:Lasers Category:Electric Blasts Category:Bomb Wielders Category:Super Durability Category:Pseudo-Original Characters